Impetious Impulses
Impetious Impulses (also known as the Impling Minigame) is a Runescape minigame that requires catching Implings. You can find Implings on 2 places: Puro Puro and the Real Runescape world. You can catch Implings with a butterfly net and an Impling jar. Since a recent update, you can now catch implings barehand when outside of Puro-Puro. Basics This minigame is simple: Catch Implings around the Puro Puro plane. These Implings have stolen loads of items, and it is you that needs to get them back. When you have caught an imp you may loot it your self or exchange it for something with Elnock in Puro-Puro. Starting off To start this minigame, you need to be at least 17 hunter, but of course it is suggested to have more. There are 2 places where you can train: Puro-Puro or the Runescape world. The difference is that catching implings outside Puro-Puro give more experience and you can catch them barehanded. Puro Puro Puro-Puro is an impling maze, located in Zanaris. To enter Puro-Puro, you need to find one of the 3 portals (1 in Zanaris and 2 outside Zanaris). Here is a list of Portals: *Mos Le'Harmless wheat field, middle island *Draynor wheat field, east of town *Rimmington wheat field, near mine *Brimhaven wheat field, behind the agility arena. *Catherby wheat field, next to farming patches *Ardougne wheat field, near farming shop *Miscellania wheat field, near castle *Gnome stronghold, north west of spirit tree *Yannile permanent wheat patch,north west of the Magic guild. Ask the Wandering impling for the location of the 2 other crop circles. If you enter the Crop Circles outside Zanaris, you can go faster through wheat for 30 minutes. This bonus can add alot of speed, and it makes it more fun to hunt implings. Puro-Puro is a maze, and you need to go through weeds to get to the next path. Imp defenders try to stop you stealing the imps, and they try to steal your imps frequently. You can however prevent this by bringing Imp repellant, which protects you from the imp defenders. The higher strenght you have, the faster you can get through the wheatfield, and the higher thieving you have, the less chance you have to be pickpocket. Outside Puro-Puro You can also catch implings outside Implings outside Puro-Puro. Here are some known hotspots: *Draynor Willow trees, 10 steps north of wizard tower bridge *Rimmington mine, near gold rocks *Al kharid, south of mine *River Lum, south of Al kharid bank *Pollnivneach, near North carpets *Druid circle, taverly, 5 steps west of outer ring *White wolf mountain, near gnome glider *Camelot castle, 8 steps south of gate *Sinclair maison, near dead trees *Fishing Guild, 5 steps south of guild *Legends Guild, at the dining benches *North of Ardougne Monastry *Port Khazard mining area *West of Yanille, near ogre island *South of Castle wars, near Gu'thanoth *Feldip hills hunting expert *Oo'glog hunting area *3 steps south of Relleka house portal *Polar hunting area, near kyatts *Gnome Stronghold, at east bank *Gnome Stronghold, swamp *Eagles peak, near the ferrets *Piscatoris fishing colony, near the mines *Brimhaven nature altar *Karamja Volcano, at dead trees *West of lletya, near whiteberry respawn *South of Slayer Tower Canifis *Fenkenstein's castle, a bit west of castle *Mos Le'Harmless, near stone slib *Mos Le'Harmless, bank *Mos Le'Harmless, at the little pools Gear The preffered gear is either combat gear (on Mos Le'Harmles) or light gear (with a little magic bonus). Your inventory needs to contain: *Impling repellant (if going to Puro Puro) *Impling Jars (if not looting, full inventory) *Earth, water and nature runes for either Bing, Snare or Entangle *Fire runes and nature runes for alchemy (if looting) The Implings *For Pirate Implings you need to complete the quest "Rocking out". Tactics Mos Le'Harmless The first hotspot for impling hunters is the tropical island Mos Le'Harmless. If an impling hunter is very lucky, he can stumble on 5 high imps an hour (dragon, kingly). The preffered method is just to run, and to get lucky. Puro-Puro High level implings are often set off on Puro Puro by lower level imps being caught and not looted so it is suggest you try to find and empty world and try to catch Natue+ impling for the higher the chance to get a good imp. For this strategy DO NOT LOOT. '''It is suggested you do rocking out before you attempt this method.''' Category:Guides